


ROKU IS THE BEST ARTIST, YEAH

by koiiiiiiii (tunas)



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: secret santa stuff, sorry...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/koiiiiiiii
Summary: companion piece for my doodle art o_o





	ROKU IS THE BEST ARTIST, YEAH

Roku was an artist. A GOOD ONE TOO, AND IF YOU HAVE AN ISSUE YOU CAN TALK TO THE SWORD. HE ACTUALLY IS AN ARTIST TOO. He was working on his latest masterpiece, an epic drawing FULL OF THE MOST EPIC IDEAS YOU COULD EVER THINK OF. Don't say anything about them. Nothing. Not even compliments. He will not take them. He had his own drawing paper, listing his name in the top left corner, his face EPICLY drawn in the middle with his sword, and "MY ART" loudly shouting on the right side. IT'S HIS WATERMARK. ROKU IS COOL.  
he drew a skateboard ok

  


**Author's Note:**

> i cant draw so i wrote and did a draw. this is a secret santa for heni! ur a cool pro..


End file.
